


Masajes

by Kawai_Maria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Malentendido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ↝Gemidos, gritos salían del cuarto ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?One-Shot Stony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Masajes

Era un día tranquilo en la torre Avengers y eso era algo que muy pocas veces ocurría, los pájaros cantaban, el sol iluminaba desde lo alto sin una pizca de ninguna molesta nube, hasta tampoco había ningún molesto villano amenazando con hacer aparición en la ciudad. Era un buen día como para salir a divertirse, pero no, los Avengers habían optado por quedarse encerrados adentro de aquella calurosa torre, calurosa ya que el aire acondicionado se había roto gracias a una de las batallas que Thor y Hulk habían tenido el día anterior y a hora se estaban asando como unos puercos allí adentro, pero eso no les importaba ya que algo estaba sucediendo en esa tan _''tranquila''_ torre.

Natasha junto con Clint se encontraban con la oreja pegada a la puerta de cierto hombre de hierro, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder y sus cuerpos temblaban al oír lo que sucedía en aquella habitación, donde el Capitan America y Iron Man estaban desde hace un buen rato encerrados.

—Tony no seas tan bruto conmigo. —Grito el rubio. — Ahh no tan fuerte. —Dijo entre pequeños gritos. —

—¡Cállate! déjame hacerlo como me gusta. —Le regaño el castaño. —

Esos gritos eran tan fuertes que ignoraban que, desde atrás de esa puerta, un par de pervertidos una Alfa y un Omega escuchaban atentamente, mientras que en sus cabezas imágenes indecorosas de lo que ellos podrían estar haciendo se formaban en sus pervertidas cabecitas.

—Steve sí que eres todo un pervertido. —Susurro Natasha con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. —

Mientras que por su parte Clint con los ojos cerrados trataba de borrar lo que se había formado en su mente.

—Malditos depravados, tendrán que pagarme el psicólogo.

Mientras que más y más murmullos de la habitación se oían con fuerza.

—Ahh...si Tony ahí...justo ahí. —Decía Steve entre pequeños gemidos. —

—Te-te gusta así. —Se escuchaba la voz algo agitada del castaño. —

—Si mmm... a hora más abajo. —Respondió Steve con tono adormilado. —

—Lo hare más fuerte. —Le advirtió Tony, mientras Steve pegaba pequeños gritos. —

—Ahh eso duele. Duele Tony. —Protesto. —

—Aguántatelas a mí me gusta así.

_''Sadomasoquismo''_ pensó la alfa al escuchar aquello, su sonrojo creció al máximo _''Así que siempre fingiendo ser un puritano eh Steve? Me has engañado, por dentro eres solo un maldito alfa pervertido''_ , pensó con una sonrisa _._

—Oigan que creen que están haciendo?

Natasha y Clint miraron espantados a quien les había descubierto, pero al ver que era tan solo Pepper se relajaron.

—Steve está perdiendo la virginidad detrás de esta puerta. —Respondió Natasha moviendo su mano para que se acercara. —

Pepper solo le miro con una ceja levantada pidiéndole que le explicara que sucedía, mientras ignoraba la espantosa expresión que tenía Clint en el rostro.

Natasha se levantó y le dijo en un susurro.

—Steve y Tony están en ese cuarto desde hace horas y solo se escuchan ruidos y ya sabes de qué clase de ruidos hablo.

— Era hora. —Les regaño Pepper viéndolos con desaprobación. — Déjenlos solos.

—Shhh. —Le hizo un ademan la espía de que se callara. — Cállate y ven a escuchar.

La pelirroja solo los miro con una ceja levantada y se fue ignorándolos _"Al parecer la única normal allí era ella."_

Mientras tanto adentro de aquella habitación un silencio se produjo.

—Qué y-ya termino. —Dijo con tono triste y decepcionada Natasha, _''Steve ¿Acaso el suero da impotencia?, que decepción''. —_

—Shhh. —Le dijo el omega sin sacar la oreja de la puerta. —Escucha, algo raro se escucha.

—No escucho nada. —Respondió pegando con fuerza la oreja contra la puerta. —

—Oigan pervertidos, tengan. —Les grito Pepper, mientras le daba unos vasos a cada uno. —Dudo mucho que Jarvis nos deje oír.

Nathasa y Clint les miraron sorprendidos y dijeron.

—No nos dijiste que les dejáramos solos?

—Si, pero no tengo nada de trabajo, escuchemos. —Dijo la Alfa pelirroja mientras se colocaba entre medio de ellos dos. —

Los tres pervertidos colocaron el vaso en la puerta y se pusieron a escuchar, a hora si podían escuchar mejor lo que sucedía en aquella habitación.

—Steve...—Se podía escuchar la voz cansada de Tony. — A hora me toca a mí.

—Solo aguanta un poco más. —Le dijo Steve.—Ya casi...mmm ahí

—Listo Capipaleta?. —Dijo el castaño con tono burlón. — A hora me toca.

—Está bien... relájate...estas muy tenso.

_''Steve eres todo un pervertido, quien diría que presenciaría esto''_ Pensaba Pepper con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_''Steve jamás volveré a entrar a tu cuarto sin tocar antes''_ Pensaba Clint con los abiertos como platos.

_''Steve, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, me siento como una madre orgullosa"_. Pensaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la espía.

—S-Steve, Steve así no...ah eso duele idiota.

—Por eso dije que te relajes Tony...bien así

Pequeños gemidos del hombre de hierro se podían oír desde a fuera _''Acaso Steve era tan bueno''_ pensaron los tres, y como si Tony los hubiera escuchado dijo. —Steve eres tan bueno...nunca nadie me hizo sentir así.

—E-es la primera vez que lo hago.

—No parece...—Gimió. —Lo haces muy bien...ah —Pego un pequeño gritito, provocando que los de afuera se sobresaltaran. — Justo ahí si

_''Me retracto ¡Bendito sea el suero de super soldado!_ Pensó Natasha con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, mordiendo una de sus uñas.

_''Tony con que este era el trabajo que urgentemente tenías que atender!_ Pensaba Pepper mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

_''¡Los odio, los odio!_ " Pensaba Clint con cara de espanto.

—Capi...tus manos son las mejores. —Dijo Tony mientras largaba un largo suspiro. —

—Ya terminamos. —Dijo con tono agitado Steve. —¿Como estuve?

—Estuviste perfecto Capitán...la próxima hay que pedirle esa crema a Natasha. —Dijo Tony con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se dirigía a la puerta. —

—Tienes razón. —Respondio Steve mientras le abría la puerta sin percatarse que al hacerlo tres pervertidos caían golpeándose el trasero contra el piso. —¿Q-que? ¿Qué es lo que hacen? —Pregunto enfadado. —

Natasha fue la primera en levantarse y antes de abrazarlo dijo.

—¡Capitan! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

— ¡Son unos degenerados! —Les acuso Clint señalándolos con el dedo. —

—Lo escuchamos todo, TODO. —Hablo Pepper viendo fijamente hacia el castaño quien tenia la camisa desabotonada. —

—D-de que están hablando? —Pregunto Steve, mientras se separaba de la pelirroja para verles. —No entiendo nada.

—Tú y Tony estaban...—Dijo Clint viendo a ambos, haciendo extraños gestos con sus manos. —Ahh no puedo decirlo...fue tan vergonzoso!

Steve y Tony se miraron entendiendo todo lo que sus mentes pervertidas habían imaginado así que decidieron explicarlo.

—No es lo que ustedes pien...—Steve les estaba por explicar, pero el castaño le interrumpió. —

—¿Lo sabias? No me mientas. —El rubio volteo viéndole confundido. —¿Lo sabias Rogers? ¡Dijiste que nadie nos escucharía! —Dijo Tony con fingido enfado. —

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto el Alfa sorprendido. —

—A hora que pensaran nuestros compañeros de mí. —Dijo el omega castaño mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño pañuelo y fingía llorar. —

—Lo hiciste llorar ¡ALFA LUJURIOSO! —Le grito Pepper, mientras abrazaba al castaño. —No llores estoy aquí Tony para protegerte de ese pervertido.

—Capitán no sabía que fuera esa clase de Alfa. —Le regaño Clint cruzándose de brazos. —

—Muy mal hecho Steve, me decepcionas. —Le regaño Natasha viéndole con desaprobación. —

—¿Que? —Dijo Steve mientras miraba con la boca abierta como todos consolaban al omega y a él solo le regañaban. —

Era un hecho nunca, ¡JAMAS! Volvería a hacerle masajes a Tony.

**Fin.**


End file.
